


though it's not paradise; you and us, or i and them

by msbrokenbrightside



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bonding, Choking, Cunnilingus, Death, Developing Relationship, F/F, Immortality, Introspection, Magic, Minor Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Reflection, Rough Sex, Sentence Meme, Shapeshifting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrokenbrightside/pseuds/msbrokenbrightside
Summary: A relationship throughout stages. (Six Sentence Prompt Meme feat. Keyleth/Allura/Raishan.)





	though it's not paradise; you and us, or i and them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



> My god, these were prompted last March. I don't know whether to be astonished or ashamed. Probably both. The last is from that time, which is why it may be different then the others. 
> 
> They are in order but it's not meant to be a complete overview of how their relationship evolves. I hope it still makes sense. 
> 
> (["Paradise (What About Us?)" ft. Tarja - Within Temptation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy6MpsDPKts))

 

>   now, i am unstoppable / endlessly beautiful / king of the world / your connoisseur / what you deserve / and i am

 

When Allura comes to, she pulls away from Keyleth and snatches Raishan, wraping her hands around Raishan’s neck. The air turns thick with arcane, with Allura, but Raishan leans into the tight grasp--sprouting scales under Allura's fingers to cut--with a smile, voice as corrosive as her breath, “Too late, dear.” Even though she knows it’s true, Allura still digs her nails into the black veins, hoping that her own magic will restart the curse, uncaring that Raishan’s own magic starts to fill the room too. But before she can Keyleth puts a hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek, turning Allura towards her. She rests her forehead to Allura, but catches Raishan in her gaze, before murmuring softly, “I need her.” And Allura knows, that even if Ketleth means her, that Raishan has won.

  

> we're inhaling fumes again / and there the black and white will end

 

“They’re smoke was the worst,” Raishan scowls, pushing a log into their campfire with her tail, and Allura knows without clarification that she’s talking about Thordak. She wasn’t there for their battle, or for Vox Machina’s, but she was for hers. The stench of burnt flesh, the heat, the clawing black in her throat as she coughed out spell after spell is always fresh in her mind, hovering behind her like a ghost. It was probably much the same for Raishan and Allura almost shudders to think of having all of Thordak’s might focused on only her, like Raishan did. “I like hers more,” Raishan continues, watching Keyleth sleep across the fire, and Allura shifts her gaze there too. She smells burning leaves, sees ash fingerprints along Raishan’s hips, and remembers the hot trace of tongue along her lips, and nods.

 

> i want the stars in your eyes / i'll take the stars from your eyes

 

Raishan curls a finger, clawed despite her humanoid appearance, in Allura’s hair and murmurs, “She seems so sweet, when she’s quiet.” Allura huffs and pulls her hair away; tempted to push Raishan but she won’t, not when both her hands are buried in Keyleth’s hair and keeping her down onto Allura’s wet cunt. Raishan’s laugh is high and giggly—Allura growls—and she moves her hand down to grab some of Keyleth’s hair herself. This time, it’s Keyleth who growls, as Raishan pulls her away from Allura, pulls her hair away to show bright eyes. Just enough so that Allura can see the hunger there, for Allura and her magic and them. “But we know that appearances are deceiving,” Raishan whispers as Keyleth barks, but doesn’t deny the claim, “Bitch.”

  

> don’t wait, don’t wait, don’t wait / i am calling, head my calling / i have conquered it, your days will have no end / a sign of the remnant sun

 

Allura feels Keyleth hesitate while brushing her hair and knows she’s seen it. Grey is subtle in her blonde hair but loud to an Archdruid. Raishan turns away from her book when Keyleth jostles the bed to face Allura, gold eyes darting straight to the strand in Keyleth’s hand. “I’ve given you my magic, I’ve given you me,” Allura breathes, gaze flickering between the two of them, “Let me keep my death.” Raishan scoffs, of course she does, but Keyleth nods, sorrow etched in her face instead of wrinkles. Allura thinks of the raven that appears on the windowsill of her tower, in the trees surrounding Raishan’s lair, as Keyleth sighs, “Of course.”

 

> sprawled in the gravel on the side of the road / you deserved better; you were so far from home

 

Allura’s breath catches under her breast, turns dark and wet between the sinew and bone of her broken ribs, before the exhale shakes her body. “She won’t make it, she’s too far,” Raishan murmurs, Allura’s stray grey hair between her claws as she pushes it away from Allura’s face. “Damn,” Allura’s face twists into half-grimace, half-smile, “For being so smart, I never thought to learn healing.”  Raishan hums, Allura watches the dark vein on her neck pulse, and knows her sentiment is shared even if it’s no longer a death sentence. “Is that what, is that what drew us in?” Allura’s words stumble out, vision darkening, too inquisitive—long nights over tomes and low candlelight, Kima holding her up as they traverse an empty tomb—even as death approaches, “Her magic, it’s… _she’s_ so full of life.” Raishan doesn’t speak but Allura feels her magic spin a web over Allura, cold and disparate from the life around them, and Allura let’s herself forget warmth, and life, and finally, red.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
